


everyone else has flaws (so when will you see yours?)

by orphan_account



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, doing it in the toilets, gross alleyway blow jobs, grotty fuckboi sexin, idk man I have written some shit but this is, preeeeeeetty disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucas honestly has no idea how this is happening. Has happened. Has been happening for two years and is somehow still happening and he knows in the darkest and most depraved parts of himself, is going to carry on happening indefinitely.





	everyone else has flaws (so when will you see yours?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SebAuRouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebAuRouge/gifts).



> For u, u absolute ho. I suppose I did very much start it.
> 
> Title from Flaws by Litany.

Lucas honestly has no idea how this is happening. Has happened. Has been happening for two years and is somehow still happening and he knows in the darkest and most depraved parts of himself, is going to carry on happening indefinitely. 

The universe is a strange place - there are so many incredible things that cannot be explained. There are things about the basic way that humans function that science is entirely unaware of the right questions to ask about, let alone the answers. And then beyond that we can’t even come close to working out how time works, how the fabric of the universe is built - people still think touchscreens are wild and they’re not really wrong.

So, in a sense, this is science. He’s exploring an unknown frontier of the utterly inexplicable. But that feels somewhat disingenuous when the thing beyond the ken of humanity’s intellect is why he’s letting Daniel fuck him in a bathroom stall and  _ enjoying it.  _

“Du es lieb,” Daniel smacks his ass and he desperately attempts not to make an undignified noise because this is, totally, utterly, bad enough. He’s not sure if he gets off on the humiliation of it somehow or is reliving his youth in some way he never actually lived it or if he’s just lost his fucking mind because Daniel’s hand sliding over his precum-slick cock, almost digging a blunt fingernail into the sensitive slit as he crushes Lucas to the wall, too enthusiastic and with zero skill and bites his shoulderblade until they’re both coming.

He tries to peel himself off the tiles but Daniel is insisting on cuddling him. This is incredibly unhygienic, he doesn’t want to be doing this but Daniel turns him round, presses up against him with his arms around him - and it turns out the only thing worse than having his face on the tiles is having his recently-fucked arse against them - and murmurs “thank you, that was incredible.”

Lucas pats him reassuringly and wishes he could pretend that he didn’t agree.

\-----

He’s not entirely sure how it started. Well, no - he remembers exactly the series of events that involved them fucking, he just still doesn’t know why. It had been a podium celebration that somehow turned into a club night and then somehow to Daniel pressed up behind him at the bar and a hand at his hip that had him embarrassingly undone.

He’d blamed the champagne because he definitely doesn’t want to get fucked by his, like, borderline-teenage teammate. He’s not even sure he really  _ likes  _ Daniel, although that’s no prerequisite to wanting to have sex with someone. Still, we all have weird thoughts sometimes - no need for things to get out of control such as thirty minutes later finding himself blowing Daniel in an alley and enjoying having his hair pulled while Daniel babbles the most  _ embarrassing  _ stream of dirty talk.

“Oh god, fuck - god, your mouth is so good baby-”  _ baby?  _ He’d take the piss out of Bianca if she called him that, he’s a thirty-year-old man, “yeah you fucking love it, you are  _ such  _ a cock slut.”

There’s something digging into one of his knees and his thighs hurt, choking himself on Daniel’s dick. He wishes he didn’t have an erection and a weird thrill down his spine but the evidence is undeniable - he is, indeed, such a cock slut that he’s enjoying a disgusting alleyway blow job enough that he reckons he can come in his own pants without too much rubbing his dick against Daniel’s leg even.

He doesn’t get the chance, Daniel grabbing at him to wank him off as soon as he’s come - and that’s nice, at least he’s polite - but closing his eyes to lick his own jizz off Daniel’s fingers, half-meeting his teammate’s tongue as they share it, is just a bit… not like him. 

He will discover there are many things that are not like him about having sex with Daniel.

\-----

“Please? Oh god, it would be so hot.” Lucas tries to summon the mental energy to say no because he really ough-

“Yes but-”

“Oh god, you’re the best.” Lucas throws one arm over his eyes because hearing Daniel so enthusiastic shouldn’t be sexy  _ and yet.  _

He can hear Daniel slicking his fingers up, tries not to feel too self-conscious lying sprawled on a couch with his teammate between his legs. This is… so gross. He likes having nice, grown up sex - Tom Kristiansen or Loic or preferably his wife but she’s slightly less into him when he’s been in a garage for the best part of 36 hours, smells funky and wants to work off some weird adrenaline.

Daniel is always gentle, sweet, like a teenage boyfriend except teenage boys aren’t that nice or at least he doesn’t remember himself being that way. He wants to try everything, is constantly coming to Lucas with some new, awful sex idea he’s seen in some porn and - with big, wide, eyes - thinks would be  _ the hottest thing.  _ And ok, some of the tech is interesting - Lucas doesn’t think he’s really into the whole Violet Wand but it seemed obligatory to try, given what they do.

This, on the other hand, is just completely and totally -  _ fuck, _ he can’t suppress the whimper when the dildo presses into him - letting Daniel do whatever the hell he wants to Lucas and somehow, this making his cock jump against his stomach. 

“Mein gott -  _ fuck  _ you look incredible, you have no idea how hot your ass looks stretched round this th-” Lucas flails at Daniel to try and shut him up because sure, it probably does and it feels fairly incredible as well, especially being exposed to Daniel’s eyes so completely but  _ please be quiet.  _

It does nothing to stop Daniel, so he just tightens the arm he has over his own face and tries to pretend it doesn’t kind of weirdly turn him on when the German talks like this. “Fuck, I really wanna be inside you but I wanna watch this - fuck, why have we never done this? Jesus, are you close? Cus I’m gonna have to wank myself off this is too fucking hot  _ shit.” _

Lucas comes shortly after Daniel’s covered his ass and balls with streaks of warm spunk, his face burning crimson with how much it makes blood rush urgently to his crotch hearing the German moan and grunt because he’s  _ so turned on  _ to have fucked Lucas with a bit of silicone. 

Daniel lies against his chest afterwards, Lucas’ fingers running through his hair while the younger man scrolls through his phone and occasionally gazes up at him like he’s won some sort of lottery. 

If anyone ever finds out about this, he’s going to have to get really good at hiding bodies.

\------

“You’re not… involved with Daniel, are you?” Loic is looking at him quizzically, his gaze sliding to Daniel’s retreating ass and Lucas knows he’s looking - yes, it’s nice.

“Why would you ask that?” He’s never been any good at lying, even trying to avoid the truth makes his voice go up at least half an octave and some pained tone enter it - he hopes it sounds like he’s scandalised by the idea, not like Daniel was fucking him and refusing to let him come 45 minutes earlier and his balls still feel a bit weird from being tied in the cock ring and that might have been one of the best orgasms of his life, eventually.

Loic purses his lips like the game  _ might  _ be up so Lucas gets a grip on himself and steams on - “Loic, he’s twenty four. Stop it.”

Duval’s gaze returns to Abt’s distant form and for a brief, awful second Lucas is actually  _ jealous,  _ oh  _ god. _ “Hmm, I just… nevermind. Well done on the race.”

It will be eighteen months before Lucas discovers  _ everybody  _ knows, during the worst conversation he has ever had with Nick. And still he cannot stop himself when Daniel takes the paper he  _ really  _ wants to read out of his hands and eagerly asks if they can try bondage because he’s seen this thing on PornHub and it looks  _ awesome.  _

\-----

“So, do you want to fuck me?” Lucas nearly chokes on his porridge.

“Not necessarily right now, I just meant like at some point cus I guess we’ve been doing it for ages but I’m kinda curious and you always seem to enjoy it and I always thought maybe it was, like, the age thing but I’m twenty five now so y’know. If you wanted to, man. Anyway I’m gonna go find Mitch see you later.” Lucas tries not to stare at Daniel’s ass as he walks away, then tries not to think about fucking him, then just tries to think about literally anything unerotic so he can stand up from the table without it possibly being some kind of indecent exposure offense.

He does, sadly, want to fuck him.

They do it with Daniel face down, letting Lucas press just enough weight against him to feel reassuring, Daniel looking blissed out as his dick rubs against the sheets and Lucas tries to be gentle with him and not come too fast.

It’s so slow and gentle, Daniel mumbling and melting apart beneath him, arching his spine and eagerly pressing back against Lucas, that he barely anticipates his own orgasm creeping up on him, hopes he isn’t too rough as he thrusts through it. He blows Daniel after, lets him come all boneless on his back, panting and swearing. 

Daniel lies on him after, as always - looking fucked-out and drowsy for once, rather than permanently affixed to his phone. He tries to ignore how much he enjoys it when the younger man buries his nose in Lucas’ chest hair and falls into a snuffling sleep, smiling as Lucas draws patterns on his back with his fingertips.

It’s probably even worse, on balance, than the next week when Lucas lets him handcuff him to the bed and  _ nearly  _ wank him off again and again until he ends up practically sobbing against Daniel’s thigh and he’d love to say he didn’t beg but he  _ really  _ needed to come and Daniel kept telling him how hot he looked and  _ fuck.  _

\------

“So why are you fucking Abt, has he got a massive dick or something? I’d be kind of disappointed if he did, to be honest, that seems unfair.” Sebastian doesn’t even look at him while he’s asking the question, browsing through some kind of media callsheet. And fuck you, Seb, talk about un-fucking-fair.

“Mmm, it’s… good for team unity.” He’s heard this line in Endurance and he can play dumb. Sometimes. He’s learning from Daniel.

Sebastian looks him dead in the eye suddenly. “Right.” 

There’s a slight pause. “So he’s got a massive dick, right?”

Lucas tilts his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, “Jesus christ Seb,  _ please _ shut up.”

\------

Daniel cannot talk when he has Lucas’ cock in his mouth, he’s discovered. Also 69’ing is good, competitive fun until Daniel decides to play dirty and somehow slicks his fingers with the drool seeping out of his mouth so he can make damn sure Lucas comes before him. 

He lets Daniel push him into the mattress and fuck him boneless after, pretending not to listen while his teammate tells him what a tight, hot ass he has and how he can’t wait to come inside him. He doesn’t expect Daniel to  _ actually  _ go through with the threat of - he thinks it’s called snowballing, not that he’s started looking these things up - licking his ass after and oh  _ god  _ that’s disgusting and really good.

Daniel curls round his back afterwards, rather than lying on top of him and he finds himself kind of enjoying it, even if Abt does snore a bit against his neck. 

\------

He still has no idea how this is happening. Every time it is not happening, it seems utterly impossible that it ever could - like some laboratory experiment that requires such specific conditions it should never be replicable.

And yet, here he is, pressed up against another bathroom wall, with Daniel’s fingers in his mouth as though he’s the one who needs shutting up and oh  _ god  _ please be quiet, they’re at the FIA gala  _ anyone could hear. _

At least he’s segued into German because it’s bad enough when he’s mumbling about how he loves fucking Lucas’ ass but no one, no one, can  _ ever  _ be allowed to hear Daniel, shaking apart with an orgasm, roughly growl “ _ Ich liebe Dich.” _

The choked noise he made must have been him telling Abt to shut it. It just sounded like  _ “Du also _ ” because he was coming all over the toilet seat at the time. Gross.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
